Double the wish
by Spinel'sNightmare
Summary: After a sad end to an unexpected miracle, Izaya goes through a but of terrible depression, while Shizuo watches from afar, helpless. One night though he finally takes action to end this unhealthy obsession with the past only to have another surprise thrown at them both. First fanfic (Be nice), M-preg, Lime and a sprinkling of fluff Not as dark as it sounds (I suck at summaries) :(
1. 1: Feelings reborn

The raven head kneeled down to the ground to place a few cherry blossoms on the bleak dry land where the little stone lay. Red eyes looked monotonously at the little stone not giving away any emotion as he relived the memories surrounding the little grave. Rain fell softly soaking up the little branch of blossoms as well as the harsh ground tenderly as if to compensate for the informants lack of expressiveness.

The informant's expression didn't falter in anyway as he put the hood of fur jacket up to protect himself from the rain, only letting out a soft 'tsk' while doing so. He stayed there uprooted to the ground for twenty minutes with a huge weight crushing and pushing down on his heart until the hollowness was too suffocating. Pausing to give the grave a second glance Izaya walked back out of the deserted field (it was actually more of a deserted area of a park with withering trees) and walked back to the city of Shinjuku to distract himself by observing his precious humans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Shizuo POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jeez where the hell is that annoying flea at this hour? It's getting dark for fuck's sake" The blond bodyguard growled in annoyance upon the absence of the raven haired informant. Taking his shoes the ex-bartender rubbed his aching shoulders from the long day at, his body stiff at having to uproot several street signs. Today had been a particularly gruelling day for Shizuo as most of the clients ended being the craziest jackasses he had seen in a while.

Moving sluggishly into the spacious apartment in Shinjuku the ex-bartender settled on the plush black couch, a sigh escaping from his lips as he finally got to relax his tired legs. Still slightly worried about his late crimson eyed lover he reached out for his phone but before he could look into his speed dial something suddenly hit him.

The date. 8/12/14….

The blond ex bartender's eyes widened in realization as to why Izaya had suddenly disappeared. His eyes turned sombre as he walked into their shared bedroom in the apartment and digging into the closets and drawers, desperately trying to find the object of his desire.

He sighed as he finally came across a torn up cardboard box which looked years old even though it was only three years old. Making his way to the bed he started performing his rituals that took place on this sacred day, this death anniversary. The blond opened the box with shaky fingers to reveal the content of the box. Several glossy and well maintained pictures came into view as the bodyguard picked them up gingerly as if they were as delicate as their content. A new born.

"Masao…" A barely audible whisper could be heard from the blonde's lips as he delicately flipped through the pictures, eyes glazing over in something akin to regret, emptiness and desire. Sighing once more he reached to stroke the date on top of the pictures. 8/12/13 was the date of almost all of them. They were a sole reminder of a year ago, everything else seemed to have faded, this being the only reminder to the blond of his mistakes.

The door being shoved open quietly brought the ex-bartender out of his revere as he shoved the lid back on the box before putting it into the piles of clothes again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Izaya xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although he tried to best to be as quiet as possible it seemed that his blond lover noticed his return and came to greet him solemnly. The raven haired informant braced himself for some sort attack or remark about the time and how late he was but no sound came from the normally irritable protozoan.

Shizuo regarded him at the doorway with tired yet curious eyes as the smaller male took his shoes off and silently stalked into the room with blank eyes walking over to nowhere in particular and not even bothering to acknowledge his tall lover. It was always like this on this day. Normally Izaya would stroll into the house with a grin on his face proceeding to tease his 'Shizu-chan' only to dodge a smack and receive a snide remark from the blond. But today and for the preceding years before none of them said as much as a word to each other worried that it would only cause tension in their riled up state.

After making it to the bathroom the raven head filled the bath with scalding hot water and got in not caring if it hurt or burned as it provided a good distraction from his wild thoughts.

Meanwhile the blond ex bartender sighed and decided to be the one to make the meal tonight as Izaya didn't even look capable of speaking or functioning properly anymore. After cooking a fairly simple meal he sat at the table smoking waiting for the smaller man to emerge. Finally after a painfully numb hour, he approached the table, didn't even glance at Shizuo or the food and started to eat. The bodyguard followed suit in silence. This meal definitely got worse every year and Shizuo would definitely label this as the most tenuous meal he ever had.

After finishing the black haired man put down his chopsticks mechanically and left the table, leaving the dishes to the blond. Sighing irritably while reaching for another smoke the bodyguard had no choice but to clean up after the other male.

Robotically again Izaya made his way to his bedroom changing into his pyjamas and hoping to get a good dreamless sleep without any dreams.

"Hey..." Shizuo finally managed to utter out in a strangled voice. Snapping out of his thoughts Izaya sneaked a surprised look at his blond. Their hearts connected as their eyes met. Golden orbs mirrored the emotions in red ones. Anger, grief and regret.

"Did you…..you know want to…do the usual thing…we do…" the bodyguard stammered. The red eyed man slammed into him a second after those words left his lips and they both locked into a passionate embrace both of them enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies. It was always like this on the eighth of December since three years ago. Izaya would visit the little makeshift grave of their loss while Shizuo would look stare at the pictures for at least an hour. And when the two met they hardly spoke, let alone looked at each other. Even though the pair had gotten together 2 years ago and had learned to get over their hatred it was as if this day brought them back to the past making for an uncomfortable atmosphere swimming with guilt and anger. There was one light at the end of the tunnel though, when the night would settle down they always locked into a passionate embrace in bed. Nothing happened, in fact none of them even spoke a word but the presence of each other was comforting and helped the duo get into a good mood in the morning.

This though was the first time Shizuo ever spoke of it. And the fact that he did told Izaya that something different was happening this year, something he would probably not like very much.

Returning the smaller male's embrace, the strongest man in Ikebukuro lifted his lover, placing him on the bed before pulling away. Izaya eyes went wide as the blond let him go, they only grew wider as a soft kiss was placed on his lips. The informant looked up at Shizuo again the curiosity very evident in his eyes.

"Listen…" Shizuo hesitated, still unsure about what he was about to do. Izaya just stared at him curiously, a bit of fear subconsciously hidden beneath the red orbs.

"We…" he said before clearing his throat. "We….. w-we…" he couldn't quite get the words out before taking one deep breath. "We really need to move on from this…" The blond finally choked out before looking down. The informant just stared at him confusion and disbelief painted all over his face.

"We need to stop this…and mov"-

"Stop what?" Izaya finally spoke and when he did his voice came out as a cracked whisper. _I need a drink, _he thought to himself; it was strange for him to act so confused and…scared.

"**Move on**" The smaller man mulled over the words for a second before the meaning finally sunk in and when it did he felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. His breath had been knocked out of him and he gasped out loud.

"Look it's been three years…..and I know that maybe it's not long enough to get over someone's death but you have to accept it. Masao….your son, no our son is gone from this world and it's been three years since then…"

Izaya was quiet for a few seconds before flying into red hot rage. He glared and Shizuo first, then pushed the blond roughly which resulted in him having his back to the wall.

"Don't remind me of that you stupid protozoan!" He yelled, red eyes alight with anger.

"If I don't address the situation, you'll ignore it completely again!" Shizuo retorted getting up on his elbows while pain flashed across his face. Izaya started to feel a little guilt well in his heart but he ignored it. He thought over Shizuo's words again and while indeed they made sense, they battled mercilessly with his own heart. Orihara Izaya's heart hadn't been in such an inner turmoil ever since…..well, he got pregnant.

"What so I can't even have a day to myself to grieve over someone that I only recently lost. Just because you weren't involved in it as much as I was and just because you could have cared less about our son and thought of him as a stupid accident doesn't give you the right to dictate my feelings!" Izaya finished panting from his loud rant. Shizuo was in slight shock the informant was not someone who lost his temper so easily and if it was something emotional, the one to blow their steam first would be the blond. But this was a sensitive topic for him, Shizuo remembered. It was something taboo because it was something the raven haired man had dwelled on and probably didn't even want to move on from because it was probably the first time Orihara Izaya, the best informant in Tokyo, the man who put himself above humans, had cared about.

When he first found out about his unexpected pregnancy, he was livid and the solution to his anger seemed so easy. Abortion, adoption or even an _accidental _miscarriage were the solutions he thought off but he chose none of them as his mind, clouded with hormones and a charade of emotions could accept none of those. But in the end even when he was happy with his choices, fate was awful to him and took away the small miracle bestowed upon him.

"You only saw him for what a day, a few hours minus the pictures you keep looking at to remind yourself!" Shizuo winced, those were supposed to be a secret from the raven head.

"Look I know you didn't know him well enough to grieve over him but….try to understand for my sake" The bodyguard's eyes turned cloudy as the words sunk in deep. It was true that when Izaya first got pregnant he had refused to accept it. But that was simply because he couldn't comprehend the fact that a man could be pregnant. Besides it was not like until Izaya had given birth that he finally knew of Shinra and his dad's company's involvement. Yet the informant was very right, he had hardly known Masao a few hours before he died while the informant had given birth to him looked after him for a few months before he met his end. For a moment the ex-bartender's will to make the informant forget about the past declined. He even had to remind himself of the times Izaya had grieved and how much it hurt him as well as the others.

"Izaya you didn't grieve after he died" The blond said maliciously, his eyes hidden by his golden locks. "You destroyed yourself" He watched as an unreadable expression crossed over the informants face. "The cutting, the self-starvation, the medication you abused" Izaya's face had shame evident on it by now. "Don't say that's grieving to me anymore!" he growled angrily. "You just lost it after that and your insanity has taken hold of you every day since then. You say that you only grieve at this date every year and yet that is probably the biggest lie you have told yourself. You only show your insanity and sadness on this day, the other days you hide it so well, very well but remember not everything can be hidden forever. Especially these scars!" He yelled again while pulling at the raven's sleeves. He gasped and tried to pull the bodyguard's hands away but seeing the blond monster's strength it was futile.

"Look!" He said after yanking up his sleeves high enough to reveal all of the swallow yet frequent scars. The freshest ones were not yet closed and seemed a lot deeper than the rest. "These are fresh! You did this today didn't you!" He said pointing roughly at the newest ones. After seeing Izaya wince in pain at his touch, he loosened his grip, not wanting to hurt the flea much but he still made sure to keep a firm grip. The raven haired informant fumed but couldn't help but look away from the ugly scars, they were a sign of his weakness, something he wasn't ready to accept just yet.

"Don't look away from them!" The blond shouted again. The smaller man beside him was shaking slightly, very slightly as he looked away. After getting no response for over 30 seconds, he whispered in a broken voice. "Just tell me why? Why someone like you would do this to yourself?" Izaya's eyes finally regained emotion after those words were said and he stood there very still thinking things through.

"You what the funny thing is Shizuo?" Izaya whispered breathily while the blond man growled in disagreement. "I don't even know, myself…" was his answer. Shizuo immediately froze in shock not knowing how to respond to something like this. There were mixed emotions in his heart; anger, disappointment and just a smidgen of relief. Anger that he didn't seek any help or answers and kept going at his own pace, disappoint because he was back here at square one again trying to make him stop and just a slight bit of relief that all the hurt he and everyone else had been receiving wasn't intentional.

"But…..after what…you said…it made me realize something…" Shizuo head jerked up at that as he hadn't expected the informant to reply back, hell he even didn't think he'd been getting an answer any time soon.

"What is it?" Shizuo's lifeless eyes regained some emotion after getting some new found hope after the confession. However as soon as he said that the raven head completely drifted off into his own world, his eyes glazed dully. The blond shook him, exasperated now that they were so close to the answer, this whole lie was so close to ending and he was so close to helping Izaya close the wound in his heart and yet the informant just shut himself off right at the most crucial moment. Shizuo's anger began to boil up, a few strong punches were delivered to the smaller of the two but even as Izaya stumbled back onto the floor his red eyes seemed dead. Shizuo wanted to break everything in the goddamned apartment, he didn't know what else to do and part of him feared that Izaya would be lost forever in his mental hell. Even though he hated this guy for years before this, he wanted Izaya back, wanted him happy and healthy, so he did the only thing he could think of.

Leaning down to clutch the raven's thin shoulders, he whispered "Izaya, I want to help you…" into his ears. Those words seemed to blow back the life into Izaya and when his confused red eyes saw for the first time he was confronted with pleading golden eyes which were so filled with honesty it made him choke and his own eyes slightly blurry.

"Shizu-chan" were the first words he had croaked out after his daze, his throat sounding incredibly dry at that.

"What's the problem?" Shizuo asked in a rather desperate voice.

"The…prob….lem…..is" The ravenhead stuttered. He frowned. For some strange reason he couldn't quite get the words out right. Diziness and slight daze were taking over his senses making it a little harder to breathe. The ex-bartender noticed his lover's state and decided to do something to ease the situation a little.

"W-w-what are y-you doing?!" Questioned the alarmed informant as he felt 2 strong arms carry him down to the bedroom.

"Making it a little easy for you to breathe" said the blonde after a moment of contemplating. He set Izaya down on the bed gently, as if just a single jerk could break him. The next thing he did surprised the already confused raven, he put his arms around Izaya and breathed in his hair. The raven haired informant was overwhelmed by all the emotion radiating off the blonde, he just wanted to except it, to cherish the love that he gave him but guilt held him back, guilt of the past three years as well as now for not being able to tell him the reason for everything. It was his turn to surprise the blonde by giving him back the same amount of trust.

"Shizu-chan the reason I started cutting myself…overdosing on pills…and as well as other things…." Izaya started, confusing the protozoan by his premature confession. "It was just because I couldn't accept it. Not just his death but that my life had went back to its usual way, it felt so strange as if I was trying to get back what I lost but I obviously couldn't" Shizuo's eyes went a little wide after this. Izaya couldn't accept the fact that his life had gone back to normal, but that was what he wanted when he first got pregnant, wasn't it. Sure Shizuo hadn't been involved in the pregnancy at all but he was told by Shinra about his desperation to get an abortion as well as his lack of care about it, which led to him not taking much of his prenatal vitamins. So why was the man who didn't give a damn about his pregnancy, enough to weaken his child now caring so much about it?

Izaya smiled sadly midway through the talk. "I think you know that I didn't take the news of the pregnancy very well, infact I tried to ignore it as long as I could. Of course, I did, how could someone like me who deals with Yakuza and other dangerous people take care and have a kid. There's also the fact that some my clients aren't that sensitive about personal issues. If they found me out to be a homosexual I'd lose a lot of business. Shitty reason but it seemed valid at the time" The informant's ruby eyes gained a dazed sheen as he spoke. "I not only ignored the pregnancy but the symptoms beforehand. The morning sickness, the fatigue, the moodiness and etc. I thought it would just go like a bug so I found out when I was four months in, I guess and you probably know my reaction. I just freaked out and said outright that I needed an abortion" The sheen on his eyes seemed to get glossier but the blonde couldn't figure out why. "Of course it was way too late then, and I still couldn't accept it. It didn't seem real enough, even though I finally knew that it was the cause of a drug, it seemed like a dream, a nightmare at that moment. That's when I decided to tell you, to see if your protozoan mind would accept it….but of course you didn't, who would anyway? It made the situation seem more impossible and I thought that ignorance would solve the problem make it go away" Kill the baby, but of course he didn't voice that. The wet sheen on his eyes seemed more and more obvious now than ever. "I didn't take most of those vitamins, I did my usual risky stuff and you….know of course that caused a huge mess" The glaze overflowed from his eyes as fresh tears. They didn't fall too far as they were caught by tanned, large fingers on the way down the informant's pale face. The tears were a pained reminder of the news 3 years 4 months ago, of the several disabilities his son had developed as a product of his ignorance and lack of care.

"After….after his birth, I felt something and I _wanted _to care about him, even though I had been horrible to him in my body, I wanted to give him something like love and affection to make up for it. It wasn't even all guilt, I realized that I felt something more than just interest in him than other humans and that's when I thought my life could change. I could start trying to care and love someone and not feel so distant and lonely anymore. He was just a baby I couldn't psychologically toy with him, observe him or anything like that but I wanted to be there for him and that was the first time I felt that way about a human" More tears flowed from crimson irises. "And then of course, of course that little change, that dream, that lifestyle had come to an end. It feels lonely again, dark again." Izaya was actively sobbing now, holding his face in his hands. Shizuo was as still as a statue, letting it all sink in. It was a minute later that he made his move.

"Huh" was all that came out of the crimson eyed man's mouth as warm arms encircled him.

"Baka, you seriously think that things were back to that shitty way of life, do you? If that were the case then would I be hugging you right now, comforting you trying to reach out to you every day three years onwards?" That was when the first smile in a while broke out on the informant's face. It wasn't a haughty smirk or a fake one, it was probably the most genuine smile Orihara Izaya had ever smiled and it mad Shizuo realize why he wanted the other man in his arms so much. It took the raven haired informant 3 whole years to figure out that even though he had lost the first person he had given his love to, another special someone had appeared, this time giving him more love than he had ever received.

Thin, pale arms wrapped around the blonde man's torso as Izaya finally returned his hug. They breathed in the scent of tobacco, sugar and tea, relishing in the fresh scent of each other. No words were spoken for a while and both parties didn't seem to mind, however the silence only lasted until caramel orbs met crimson. A new fire ignited through this tiny spark and soon their lips had found one another engaging in a passionate kiss. They moved eagerly into each other welcoming the new found passion that was finally discovered after three years of pity love.

"S-shizu-chan-n" Hesitated Izaya as Shizuo stripped him. The ruby eyes contained hesitance, doubt and something else. Golden eyes widened as he recognised the emotion to be _fear. _Of course he would be scared, the last time this was done properly was a one night stand while they both still hated each other, if you didn't count the many nights of pity and hate-sex during the three years. It was like opening a wound again but this time it would be for the better, hopefully it would finally heal this time.

A kiss was offered from the blonde to the informant again, making the fear melt away letting the passion overflow. Heated hands roamed each other's body at a fast pace while their tongues battled for dominance. Shizuo straddled Izaya on the bed before connecting their mouths again.

"Izaya….l-love you, you stupid flea" were the last words said by the blonde, before the only sound in the room was their passionate moans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3 years agoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nghh Shizu-chan~ what's with the speed, are you that eager to fuck me?" asked the red-eyed informant playfully as hands roamed his bare chest, hands of his arch-nemesis to be exact.

"Shut up!" the ex-bartender growled between the bites that were being delivered to the other's neck. "If any one's eager here, it would be you"

"Ah~ q-quite the rough one you are, ne Shizu-chan~" he moaned with pleasure as the bites and licks got closer and closer to a particular area, in very much need of the blonde's rough mouth. Here in Shinjuku, in Izaya's apartment, one of the strangest events were occurring. The strongest man in Ikebukuro here was engaged in a very intimate activity with his said arch-nemesis to whom he harboured a very bitter hatred toward. Although in this very intimate and if I dare say loving activity, none of them seemed much different than they were on a daily basis. Shizuo was just as rough and strong in the act while Izaya did not leave his playful and seductive nature out of this.

"Oww, mind being a little gentle you damn protozoan~" Izaya remarked in a tone in-between angry and playful again.

"And why would I sacrifice my own goddamned pleasure for a flea like you. Besides, I'll use your body as a prize for the win today" smirked the blonde as the expression on the smaller man's face turned sour. For the first time in quite a while, the fight between the monster of Ikebukuro and the Shinjuku informant did not end in a draw, earning victory to the blonde bodyguard…only temporarily of course, the other would have been dead if the fight wasn't as close as it was.

"Suck it up, flea. You lost" The blond growled, his fingers prodding at the smaller man's entrance.

"Only for a day, Shizu-cha-n-n ahh~" Izaya moaned at the full feeling. "And when I do, I definitely won't be the bottom"

"I'd like to see you try, flea" he scoffed sinking the fingers in deeper as a punishment getting an inaudible mutter from the raven head, something which sounded vaguely like "damn monster". After the rather rough prepping, the blonde ex-bartender quickly proceeded to let himself into the warm tightness of Izaya, when he felt skinny arms push him back slightly.

"Ma ma*, has Shizu-chan not been taught about safe sex? Not that it would matter to an uncivilized protozoan to you, but I would like to live the rest of my life without any STDs, thank you"

"Flea, did you not know that blood-sucking parasites like you spread the most diseases? You can sure talk you damn slut" Shizuo growled.

"Shizu-chan, Hidoi*~ Just assuming stuff like that like the protozoan you ar- ahhh" Izaya moaned midway in a confusion between pain and pleasure.

"S-Shut up, damn it" The blonde groaned feeling the heat surrounding his manhood. "Nghh…besides it not like you can get pregnant or some stupid shit like that"

~END~


	2. 2: Explanations

**I've edited the same chapter again... what a waste of time but at least it should be clearer for you... :D**

* * *

"Oi, flea! How long does it take for you to put some damn clothes on! We're nearly late!" was all that could be heard in the Shinjuku apartment. Its 2 occupants, the brute and the raven were heading out to Russia Sushi, not for a date (as if just an established relationship meant that they would do something so cliché or 'fucking girly' as Shizuo called it) but for a get together. Surprise! Surprise they actually had friends. They were to arrive in half an hour but of course, the informant was taking a lot more time than Shizuo thought was needed to get ready.

"Easy Shizu-chan, hygienic people like me need to take showers you know, unlike protozoans who throw some clothes on in ten minutes" Izaya remarked as their bedroom door opened.

"And all that _hygiene _doesn't even help get rid of that stink" The brute said, his nose wrinkling to emphasize his point getting an eye roll from Izaya in response. Honestly, the blonde couldn't comprehend how someone could take so much time to get dressed when their attire was so simple, especially when they wore said simple outfit every day.

"Are you coming or not?" said the raven head, halting Shizuo's train of thought when he sauntered out the apartment. "Che, now I'm the one who's behind, huh?" he said following the other out. Any other time in Ikebukuro seeing a certain blonde and a brunette walking together may have gathered a huge crowd staring with wide eyes, but it seemed that after a few incidents from years ago, might have stopped that. A few stares seemed inevitable though.

The couple walked in silence to the restaurant, not even glancing at each other. Even though their relationship had changed for the better, a lot better, they still had those awkward moments. Despite being in a relationship for 2 years, it felt a bit too awkward for them to talk or hold hands considering their previous positions in each other's lives. Their fights had seized long ago along with their hatred, which made it even more confusing as to why they couldn't talk normally. The explanation could be held up to the fact that Shizuo was more used to being the raven head's caretaker rather than a lover while Izaya was too used to either ignoring or hurting the blonde. Needless to say because of the talk, their positions in each other's lives had been born anew causing the atmosphere around them to seem much more like a newly dating couple in high school.

"Che" Shizuo spit out as the thought ran through his head. Innocent and newly dating were not terms that fit their relationship too well. The blonde wanted to bang his head just thinking about—

"Shizu-chan, you might want to watch it" The other said startling him out of his thoughts.

"Huh" he turned to say before he felt his head collide with a tall, metal cylinder. Looks like his wish was fulfilled. Blushing with embarrassment he pulled back from the lamppost and tried to act normal.

"Are lampposts taking their revenge on you or do just not have enough motor skills to walk?" The raven asked, amused. After all it wasn't every day that the monster of Ikebukuro was being the one hit.

"Shut up! I was just lost in thought!" He defended.

"Didn't think you had enough brain-cells for that" was the quick and teasing retort he received.

"IZAYAA!" The blond growled, his rage building every second now.

"Ah! Shizu-chan's mad~ that only took like 3 minutes~ you're clearly damaging your chances on getting a hang on that temper now~" the informant said, fully amused and grinning now at the angry blond.

"Shut up, FLEA!" he said chasing the latter into the bright restaurant all the while being held back by the strong Russian telling them in broken Japanese how bad fighting was. There was minimal damage, to the place anyway, however their irritable nature still remained.

"Hey Shizuo, Izaya" was the greeting from the underground doctor as they made themselves comfortable at the table. There were only four of them at this 'celebration', and all four of them preferred it that way. A normal choice for this get together would be their apartment but seeing as this was a special occasion, eating out seemed a little better.

"Okay, let's get this party started!" Shinra said as he started the banter with the rather dull looking guests.

"What party? This is a get together, right?" Shizuo said, eyebrow twitching in annoyance at the brunette's excitement.

"How can the place where I announce the news of me and my Celty becoming one for the rest of our li—"A firm punch was aimed at the doctor's gut cutting him short.

The other 2 occupant's mouth's dropped before turning up into grins.

"About time" Shizuo said gruffly flashing a small but genuine smile across the table.

"You sure you can deal with his perverseness every single day from now on?" Izaya said with a grin while receiving a pout and an invisible glare from the couple. They all laughed in unison at the calm atmosphere, seriously who in their wildest dreams would have expected Celty and Shinra to be double-dating with the people who claimed to hate each other until a few years ago.

It had seemed like ages before Celty had finally decided to marry Shinra, most of their acquaintances were betting by now if it would actually happen.

"Anyway we had actually wanted this ages ago" Shinra started as a text from the head-less rider saying [By us he means him] was shown across the table at the same time. The underground doctor rambled on and on about the details.

Izaya sighed as he leaned back in his chair contently, honestly it had been a while since he had felt this relaxed and happy. It seemed the talk a few days ago were decades back in the past. His heart still ached when he thought about his son, but it was a lot healthier now, just something in the past.

"Okay I think it's 'bout time we get going, see you later" Shizuo said gruffly, clearly annoyed at the brunette's endless ranting.

"Aww, it was awfully short, but bye anyways"

[See you two later]

After seeing the others off, they walked out to their apartment. Once again they walked on in silence, Izaya observing the humans around him discreetly while Shizuo smoked a cigarette.

The crimson eyed raven frowned, something was strangely too calm about the air surrounding them; the equilibrium was just too undisrupted, seeming like the calm before a storm. The blonde, instinctively feeling the tension looked around for trouble by glaring at anyone who dared to glance at them. Finally feeling the silence around him suffocating, Izaya turned to tease the ex-bartender only to be stunned silent.

"…..combining D. from two different people to create a human with the valued qualities from both of the parents is our prime goal" was the voice that interrupted the raven head. He whipped around to see a TV store filled with flat-screen TVs with the channel set to a generic news channel. The news being broadcasted however was not generic in the least, though.

"But wouldn't the use of IVF be more appropriate for that, Dr?" asked the reporter.

"IVF I believe would only be required when the human requires to born from a mother. What we are doing however is creating a human with the desired qualities, much like how we would grow plants in a greenhouse" The reporter's back went rigid at the directness of the man. No scientist would be this forward for fear of going against ethics. This man either stupid or very out-there. Whatever it was it didn't faze the informant much as he stared intently at the screen, being very interested in this all of a sudden.

"May I enquire in more detail, Dr, Hughes?" The now recovered reporter asked.

"You may" He agreed.

"I see how the procedure is different from normal sexual reproduction but I don't see how the end product would be different from a normal child?"

"Well you see this procedure is being looked into because it has the possibility to do something more specific with the combination of genes. You see sometimes in a normal child, there are traits from older generations being carried along as well. This, if successful then the product will basically be a clone of the two people"

_His brown hair, my red eyes…_

The ground seemed a bit unstable for Izaya, his shallow breathing wasn't helping either but he still stared at the screen not being able to pry his eyes away from it. It was as if he was possessed by the past.

"This could be used for a variety of things" The scientist continued on charismatically. "Like in farms or…" The red-eyed man blocked the other bits of information skilfully, just tuning in to hear the bits he needed.

"For extraordinary people, like maybe a person with an incredible IQ to reserve their intelligence. It could even be done between two men or women if this turns out alright!" The last part was meant to be a joke but it caught both of the intense viewers' off-guard.

Anger bubbled deeply in Izaya's chest only to be crushed by the sadness and confusion he was simultaneously feeling.

Those words. They were too familiar. Those were meant to catch him off guard and sink him into the sea of suffering he had experienced not too long ago.

And he knew even with the tiny bits of information he had on this man, only one man was responsible for this. The same man who had made his life hell more than 3 years ago for his own enjoyment. He was much like him, toying with people and winding them up, only in a more passive way. The individual was nothing to him, he viewed humans as a whole and it was quite obvious that the informant's ordeal had just been a simple experiment to him. Just something he did every day, despite the risk. And it was clearly why the informant's despise for him had started after this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3 years ago xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sigh of boredom was expelled from the informant's lips as he made himself comfortable in one of his _actual _friend's apartment. He was here at Shinra's to figure out what the strange nausea he had been feeling every day since 3 weeks was. It wasn't something too serious, probably just a bug but, the nausea was slowing him down slightly, compelling him to go to a doctor.

The underground doctor just gave him the standard check-up for flu or stomach bug, but after a while his expression began to steadily go sour as if he couldn't figure it out, even though it seemed simple enough. In the end he asked the informant for a blood test, to which Izaya reluctantly agreed to as he saw the serious expression on the doctor's face.

"Uh… Izaya…. The test results are here" Shinra said, poking his head behind the door cautiously before entering the room.

"Finally~ jeez I was going to die of boredom Shinra~" The informant said in his usual jovial tone, without a clue to the problem.

"Uh, yeah…..I was just confirming it to be entirely sure…" Shinra said while sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

That's when he knew something was wrong, Shinra wasn't like this when he was treating someone, he never needed confirmation when it came to giving back results.

"Actually you know what I should probably check it again…there's no way that this is right" The last part was said under his breath but the sentence in itself put Izaya terribly on edge.

The underground doctor protested as the piece of paper was stolen from his hands as Izaya skimmed over most of the stuff on the paper. Most of the things on top were medical mumbo jumbo he didn't frankly care about but when his eyes reached the bottom to find the diagnosis he wished to have read all the stuff above to figure out _how _this had happened.

"I'm pregnant?..." He wanted to laugh but his brain couldn't seem to send the signal. While he was pretty sure what he was faced with now wasn't the truth, it didn't seem as if it was a lie either because of the way Shinra was acting. Another thing that bothered him was how it kind of matched with the symtoms he had experienced alongside the nausea. Moodiness, hunger and exhaustion. These were too mild for him to actually get worked up over but now that he thought about it…according to the symptoms…..being pregnant kind of made sense.

"Shinra, I assume this isn't some sort of joke" he looked up into the doctor's eye pleading inside that this indeed was. His hopes were soon brought down when he received two firm nods.

"Then start explaining"

"My only explanation is that I have no explanation, Izaya" Shinra said as he handed the news over to him.

"Then how is this possible without no reason!" Izaya instantly regretted sounding so angry.

"Sorry"

"It's alright probably just the mood-swings, haha" The brunette chuckled trying to make the atmosphere a little less tense though it had an opposite effect on the informant as he scrunched his nose at the rather sensitive joke.

"Anyway, all I know is that the levels of all the hormones needed for pregnancy have increased or are in your body as my tests showed. You are indeed pregnant"

"Is that all the proof there is?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I could give you an ultrasound but it depends on how far along you are, how long has this been going on for?"

"3 weeks" Izaya was starting to sound desperate now, any proof that this was just a crazy nightmare was enough.

"I'm sorry" The brunette said rubbing his hand against the back of his neck again. "There's not much to show, I doubt you'd believe it but you can come back next week for one"

"I don't think anything could make me buy this stupid lie!" The raven head said, slamming the door and exiting the apartment as fast as possible, not even caring as he zoomed past the headless rider on the way out.

[Is everything alright with him] The shocked Celty typed out on her PDA before coming into the apartment.

"Yeah, he's just a little moody, I guess" Shinra sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back at Izaya's apartment xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a fucking joke!" the crimson eyed informant cursed out loud in the elevator scaring some of the other people. Pregnant? Him?! Was the world ending?!

Well it might as well have when Heiwajima Shizuo had decided to sleep with Orihara Izaya but wasn't that just a metaphor? Although

His mood had steadily started climbing down from worse to the worst and for the first time in his life he felt empathy for his arch-enemy when his temper boiled over.

Slamming into his own apartment he yelled for Namie to make some tea only to find another unexpected surprise.

"Orihara Izaya how nice to see you in such a similar way to last time" A man dressed in all white attire complete with a gas mask said as he threatened his secretary with a knife. A _plastic _knife from the Halloween store.

Izaya's eyebrows twitched in annoyance at Namie's indifferent look clearly implying that her safety against a flimsy kid's toy was more important than letting suspicious people into _his _apartment.

"So to what do I owe you this visit?" He said trying to keep the annoyance in his voice to a minimal as he acknowledged the mad scientist.

"Would it seem inconvenient to say that I just came to say hello? And maybe to check up on a few things?" the masked man said as he held up the glass head in the jar to which he received a scowl from the crimson eyed man. He just wasn't up for this, this type of conversation. It was rare that he'd put one day off on caring about his humans or even monsters but with the current mutated state of his body made him a bit more self-conscious. For once he wanted to just be alone and think. It was as if the man had known this was a bad day for him.

The informant sighed as he leant back in his comfy chair again. He was certainly not in a mood to deal with anyone right now let alone a surprise guest. The sooner he was out the door the better.

"Wow, so having nothing better to do, you being the paranoid mad scientist you are came to check up on the head that really couldn't have gone anywhere"

"Touché. A bit moody today aren't we?"

"I think anyone in my right mind would be a little moody when someone just barged into their apartment" The raven head spit out with a mouthful of venom.

"Your secretary led me in obviously"

"Of course she did, she was probably hoping you would lie in wait for me here to murder me with a fake knife" The sentence sent shivers down Namie's spine, who was of course eavesdropping from the kitchen.

"Well seeing as you're clearly not having a good day" Izaya could only snort in response. "As it's no use trying to talk about mythological theories with someone this grumpy I guess I'll just have to work on my research again" Red eyes were rolled at this.

"Ahh, that. I must admit while my mind is still on that I'll have to pass it aside for the moment"

"_You, _passing _that _over? The world must be ending now. So, what supernatural being are you studying now? Vampires, ghouls" The crimson eyed man added in an amused tone of voice.

"Actually I've gone rather main stream by working with IVF in special cases like for people who can't produce sperm or eggs"

"_You, _you going that mainstream! I better start preparing for the apocalypse then anyway what do you plan to do with this? Get Celty pregnant and then experiment on her babies?" He cackled like a madman.

"It would be an interesting idea…" The gleam on the glass mask increased at the scientist's musings.

Izaya stopped laughing to finally contemplate something. It would be rather embarrassing for this man to learn the truth but from who could he find out the truth from? Shinra? Although the sadistic doctor had something to do with a lot of shocking medical cases, he clearly didn't have a clue about this.

"So how…. Does this work?" He asked.

"To think that something like science could pique your curiosity Izaya Orihara is enough to bring the apocalypse upon us" Rolling his eyes yet again at the comment the raven head replied. "Just mild curiosity. Why am I not allowed to stick my nose here?"

Kishitani Shinra chuckled. "It involves combining the DNA of the two parents. The process happens in the body as it is in a drug, it's that simple. In a way you could say the child would be a clone as they would possess 50:50 of the same qualities as the parents"

"That does not seem up your alley at all" The informant could only snigger.

"A change is nice once in a while" The other shrugged.

"Anyway I better make my way back to my temporary residence or my somewhat not so bright son's home right now" Izaya sighed as the uninvited guest finally made his way out, although the new information exited him, he was clearly in no mood to deal with people.

"Rather harsh comment you made there" He said one last time before Kishitani Shingen exited the apartment, his tone lacking humour as he tried to defend his friend.

"Don't take it too seriously, it was a joke! Although I have to admit that I would have taken notice if someone decided to switch my flu vaccines with the experimental drug" The informant's back went rigid at the statement his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Honestly this city could turn in a laboratory for me with the amount of unknowledgeable people here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back to normal time xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"IZAYA!" the enraged roar of the fortissimo of Ikebukuro rang out throughout the city, shocking people far more effectively than it should have.

The informant jumped slightly as panic began to flow throughout his body preparing him for the adrenaline rush he would need to get out of here with his body intact.

That was only until he realized that things like this never occurred anymore, that the long runs with his ex-arch-nemesis had seized years ago.

"S-shizu-chan" He could only stare in bewilderment at the blond who was now panting from the shout, more tired from the lack of practice.

"Are you awake _now _flea?!" Shizuo asked the anger not leaving his voice.

"Yeah, sorry I was kind of in a daze, didn't realize you were calling me. Geez, you really needed to shout didn't you?" The ruby-eyed male finally spat out a less-confused reply annoyance coating his voice.

"Should I have pinched you instead to get you back down to earth? Besides don't worry everyone here's used to stuff like this remember?" The bodyguard said, lighting another cigarette to calm the nerves.

"Really? I think they're slightly out of touch" The informant could only observe in amusement the astonished and scared looks of the citizens. It wasn't like Shizuo's temper had flared out completely after getting together with Izaya. He still abused the city's stop signs while chasing off the unfortunate souls who owed debt, however those were people who didn't even put up a fight with him, the one who did was Izaya. After living in each other's company for a while though had decreased the severity of the fights and their once huge battles calmed out into little spats.

"Come on let's go" The blond took the lead quickly guiding both of them to a secluded area to continue questioning the other.

"So…. What was that about?" Shizuo began taking a puff from the cigarette.

"Nothing…. Just got lost in thought, that's all" The raven head said brushing off the subject like dust.

"Nothing, my ass! I already know full well it's about that damn science experiment thing" The blond fought back clearly not making it easy for the other. "You're….. Not thinking of trying that new drug are you?" He asked, mocha eyes narrowing to a glare.

"Of course Shizu-chan I would _so_ be willing to put myself through months of agony just to obtain something which gave me a temporary boost of happiness" The roll of eyes and the sardonic reply from the informant was enough to convince him although it made him even more confused as to why Izaya was in such a daze.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing, it just brought back some old memories and reminded me…" The informant paused slightly trying to plan out his words. "Shizu-chan, do you remember how I could have gotten pregnant and who might be responsible for it?"

"From fucking me, duh" Izaya could only roll his eyes at the brute's response. "Well no shit Sherlock, of course men get pregnant just as easily as teenage girls do"

"Well you didn't exactly tell me the details on it but apparently you got injected with some drug?"

"That's right and do know who exactly created the drug?"

"I have an idea" The blonde said.

"Just didn't think he'd be the kind of person to sell out a discovery so easily" The ruby eyed male sighed tiredly.

"Well you never know" The blonde crushed the cigarette under his foot. "He was only using it to get some DNA material of Celty right? He probably came to a dead end especially after finding out about all the side-effects and decided to approach the situation another way"

"Yeah, it's probably like you said. I'm just worrying too much" Shizuo was slightly shocked at the raven head's obedient response but decided to brush it off as they walked home.

All the while though the topic never made its way out of Izaya's head though. He the master of observation and when anything just slightly suspicious caught his eye he wasn't done with it until all the answers were laid out in front of him.

The fact that a man quite pride-full and secretive like Kishitani Shinra would sell out his research was quite alarming and seemed impossible to him. There was also no chance that the research were doing was found by coincidence. It was just too specific and eccentric.

This only made him wonder about the state of the man involved himself the fact that he had not heard from him after the confrontation never bothered him much, hell he preferred that the man who had ruined his life had not come back to haunt him.

The current chain of events though put him on edge slightly and suddenly knowing the scientist's movements became a priority.

* * *

**Hey guys, I changed this... lol. After looking over the last one a few times I felt it was a bit, well sappy. Especially at the last part where Izaya cries. I know he would never be that selfless to think about what hurts others. I also explained the concept in a clearer way (I hope I did...) to make it easier. Sorry for the huge science chunk but I wanted to get this across as this is probably the only chapter that will explain the causation of this.**


End file.
